Alice And Jasper Go Back And Forth
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Its like the Blackadder Episode, but Cullen Style!
1. Chapter 1

Alice and Jasper go back and forth

Prologue

It was a chilly New Year's Eve in Forks, but then again, Forks was always cold. It had the reputation of being the wettest part of Washington, and if you're a vampire, like my good friends the Cullen's, that weather is suitable for you.

If you don't know who the Cullen's are, allow me to quickly introduce them. There were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who acted as parents to their adoptive children.

Then there were Alice and Rosalie, who were both very fond of shopping, sisters and best friends.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were also good mates and brothers. They would often challenge one another to games and the like.

Bella Swan was Edward's girlfriend, and generally got on well with all off the Cullen's, except Rosalie. But they will eventually become friends.

However, it is my duty to tell a New Year's Eve tale. Alice and Jasper had been planning a wonderful prank all year, and it was a prank that had unforeseeable results.

The Cullen's and Bella never forgot it as long as they lived.

BTW, this is somewhat AU, as the year is 2013, and Bella was already a vampire by then. She's still human in this story.


	2. New Year's Eve

The bits in **Bold **are from the movie Blackadder, and they fit the scenes. I don't own them, but I shall make some changes to them.

Time Machine

New Year's Eve had arrived in America, and the whole country was doing their bit to welcome in the New Year. Lots of family's were now glancing at their watches and clocks, as there were only sixty minutes left of 2013.

The Cullen's, who lived in the forest on the outskirts of a town called Forks, were also counting down the minutes.

"Fifty-eight minutes and twelve seconds to go." Alice called from where she and Jasper were playing Chess.

"Well, it's certainly been an interesting year." Bella said, happily. She and Emmett were playing Scrabble with Rosalie, and she had just put down the word "great," which was worth 6 points.

"Nice score, Bella." Rosalie said, and wrote it down. "Now, speaking of interesting years, I think my most interesting one was 1936, when I met my other half." She added, and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett smiled, and using Bella's "R", he put down the word "rabbit" which was worth 10 points. Rosalie wrote that down, and was just about to examine her letters, when Carlisle said, "Another year has been and almost gone."

Everyone nodded, and Bella added, **"If history teaches us anything, it is in the words of Saint Bert, what that world needs know is love, sweet love."**

Alice rolled her eyes, and retorted, **"What complete and utter rubbish. If history teaches us anything, it's that it's one long round of death, torture, and discovery. Not to mention, burning people as witches because they have a wart or can do things that are out of the ordinary."**

At her words, Jasper stood up, and said, "I shall go and find another game, Alice." He left the room, but not before he gave Alice a discrete wink.

Rosalie said, **"Well, I think now is a good time to look to the future."**

Alice rolled her eyes a second time, and said "That's my area of expertise, **and it might also be a good idea to look to the past."**

Bella chuckled, and said, "**Unless you're sitting on the lavatory, you can't see something that's already happened."**

The Cullen's burst out laughing at her joke, and Bella laughed along with them.

Alice calmed down, and added, **"Or if one has a time machine."**

"**How likely is that?" **Rosalie challenged her.

"**Well very likely, Rose, 'cause Jasper and I have just built one." **She replied.

Rosalie looked stumped, but Emmett said, **"I've heard some rubbish in my time, almost every time I open my mouth. But a time machine, now that's unbelievable." **

"**I can assure you that it's true, and I'd like to show you." **Alice said, and leading her family into their attic, revealed her time machine.

"It looks well built, but surely it's not real." Rosalie said.

"I can assure you, Rosalie that this is indeed real, and the greatest form of travel since the Wright Brothers invented the first plane and named it after themselves." Alice replied, looking smug.


	3. Chapter 3- The Items

_This chapter is dedicated to TheDramionePrincess, for reviewing my story._

The Items

_Previously on Alice and Jasper go Back and Forth:_

"_It looks well built, but surely it's not real." Rosalie said._

"_I can assure you, Rosalie that this is indeed real, and the greatest form of travel since the Wright Brothers invented the first plane and named it after themselves." Alice replied, looking smug._

Rosalie snorted in disbelief, and Alice, rolling her eyes for the third time that evening, said, "**In fact, I'll bet you each $10,000.00 that Jasper and I can go through time and bring back any historical items that you choose to nominate. So, Rosalie, what do you think?"**

Rosalie looked thoughtful before replying, **"Well, if you can really travel through time, I'll pay up so long as you bring back…." Here she paused for dramatic effect, "A genuine first-edition play script of Romeo and Juliet, signed by William Shakespeare himself."**

Alice raised an eyebrow, but said "O.K, **anyone else?"**

Carlisle smiled at his daughter, and replied, "**How about a real Vikings helmet?"**

"**Sure, that's not too hard. Anyone else?"**

Emmett grinned at her and said, **"If you can get this, I'll give you $40,000.00. I want you to get me the nails that held Jesus to the cross the day he was crucified." **

Bella said, "**An autographed copy of Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen."**

Alice snickered, and said quietly under her breath, "Always a classical person."

"Edward, Esme, how about you?" She asked.

"**I'd like a picture of you and Jasper with Queen Elizabeth the First." **Esme said, thoughtfully.

"Cool, I'll be the inventor of the digital camera, then." Alice said, smiling. "What about you, Edward?" She asked.

"**Well, seeing as my biological mother wouldn't let me fight in WW1, I'd like a full British soldier's uniform." **He finished with a smile.

Alice smiled back. "**Well then, I shall now be on my way. It will of course take up no time here. I shall merely step in, there will be a momentary shuddering, and I will emerge triumphant and very rich."**

Waving goodbye to her family, Alice chuckled at Jasper, and said, "**This is very impressive, and let's move the machine around a bit, and make it look real." **

When the time machine stopped shaking, Alice said, **"Come on Jasper, we've got a lot of money to wire into our accounts." **Alice opened the door, and stared in absolute confusion at what she saw.

I will update soon, and many thanks to TheDramionePrincess, for her kind reviews.


	4. Chapter 4- Carlisle's Viking Helmet

By the way, words written like _this _in this chapter are in Norwegian, but I like to be exact with my translations.

Carlisle's Viking Helmet

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of standing in front of her family as she expected, she was standing in the storage room of what had to be a ship. She could tell it was a ship, mainly because of all the life jackets, and spare life boats.

"Hey, Alice, where do you think we are?" Jasper asked. Alice looked over her shoulder to see Jasper with the same confused expression that she was wearing on his face.

"Well, I'd say that it's the storage room of some kind of ship, although where exactly we are, I'm not entirely sure." She responded, taking in her surroundings. "Another things for certain, I think we just spent all year building a real time machine."

Jasper's honey-coloured eyes widened in shock and surprise; he couldn't believe it. "So you're saying that we've actually gone forwards or backwards in time?" He said, and Alice nodded.

Before they had any more time to work out where they were, a red-headed girl came running in. She was looking for a life jacket, but when she spotted Alice and Jasper, she demanded "Who_ are you?"_

Alice and Jasper looked at her in confusion. The language didn't sound very familiar, and so therefore, they didn't know how to respond.

Alice hopped that the girl could speak English, and so replied, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The girl frowned at Alice, trying to understand her, but had no success.

As Alice and the unknown girl looked at each other, Jasper suddenly said, "_My name is Jasper, and this is my wife, Alice."_

Alice looked at him in pure astonishment. "What language are you speaking?"

"Norwegian, she's actually speaking Norse, but the two languages are similar. This is the Viking Period, and we can get Carlisle his Viking Hat."

Then, turning to the girl, said "_I apologise for disturbing you, but we had a collision with our transportation device."_

The girl smiled, and said "_That's O.K. and I hope you don't have another collision."_

Having said that, the girl walked over to a pile of spare hats, and held one out to Jasper.

"_Do you want one?" _She asked, and Jasper nodded.

"_I'll show you the way out, the crew are still asleep." _The Viking girl, whose name was Amanda, said, and led them to where the time machine was standing. Alice and Jasper thanked the girl, and climbed into the time machine, to embark on another adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little fun chapter

Conversation with the Characters

Caiusbabygirl: Hi There! You know who I am, and sitting with me are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.

Alice: Hi guys! This story is pretty cool, if you ask me.

Caiusbabygirl: Why, thank you Alice. That's very nice of you.

Jasper: It's a cool story, but Caiusbabygirl would like me to tell you that she doesn't own the characters, and that she really likes Caius.

Alice: O.K. if you're into that kind of evil thing.

Caiusbabygirl: I sure am. Grins evilly with a smirk that would rival Caius.'

Alice: Anyway, Caiusbabygirl would like to thank TheDramionePrincess for her kind reviews, and would some reviews before she carries on.

Alice, Jasper, and Caiusbabygirl: Enjoy, R&R, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Stuffing up History

Alice and Jasper still found it hard to believe that the time machine they had built as a New Year's Eve prank was actually fully functional.

"I can't believe it." Alice said, disbelievingly. However, she didn't have time to dwell on this peculiar thing, as there was a sickening thud, followed by a few sickening cracks.

"Uh, oh," Alice muttered, as Jasper added, "That didn't sound good."

He climbed up to the window, opened it, and stuck his head out. The scene before him was catastrophic. They had landed in the main square of a huge, darkened city. Flying overhead were several planes, each carrying a bomb underneath. Some of the bombs were falling through the air, and exploding as they reached the ground.

But despite the fact that all of this was particularly upsetting, nothing shocked Jasper more than noticing that each plane had a swastika painted on it.

"Oh dear, this is not good, Alice. We've landed in London in the Second World War." Alice bit her lip, and thought for a minute. "Well, I think the best thing to do know would be to get the hell out of here." She said, and they did, not realizing that they had landed on top of Winston Churchill, killing him. It also meant that the Nazi's won the war, changing the entire world. There was only a handle of languages, English and German based, and only the Deutschemark as its currency.


End file.
